Reencuentro de un tesoro
by Suzuna87
Summary: Hermione reencuentra su diario que creia haberlo perdido. Con el, recuerda sus viviencias en Hogwarts, y su historia de amor con Draco.
1. Default Chapter

CAPÍTULO 1 : Reencuentro de un tesoro

     -   Hermione, has visto mi corbata??- preguntó Draco a la vez que se  

          acercaba a Hermione-

     -   (girándose hacia su esposo) Has mirado en el armario, cariño??-

- Claro que he mirado, y no está!!!! – contesta Draco, que buscaba desesperado su corbata por todos los sitios del comedor.

Hermione se giró hacia la mesa, y prosiguió con su lectura.

- Tsk!! Podrías ayudarme a buscar mi corbata en lugar de leer!!! – dice molesto Malfoy, mientras se dirige hacia Hermione- Además, que libro es ése, no me suena haberlo visto (mirando por encima del hombro de la chica)

- Es mi diario, el que escribí cuando estuve en Hogwarts- al decir el nombre de la escuela, a Hermione le brillaron los ojos de emoción -

- Ya veo...- Draco echó un vistazo y se emocionó al ver su nombre en el diario- mira si yo también salgo.....

- Claro –dijo Hermione sonriente- también escribí lo que pasamos en quinto curso, te acuerdas??? –entonces al recordar los malos recuerdos, a Hermione le cambió el rostro completamente

Draco se dio cuenta del cambio de estado de Hermione, y instantáneamente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te pongas triste –le susurró a la oreja – por favor.....odio verte as

Hermione le miró fijamente a los ojos y le devolvió el beso, pero ésta vez en la  boca. 

- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, pero es que cuando recuerdo lo que pasamos...

- Aunque también hubieron cosas divertidas-dice sonriendo, la chica- te acuerdas en el baile, cuándo Ron bebió demasiado, y se puso a bailar con la gata de Filch- dijo la chica riendo al recordar la escena

- Me suena, pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho... en ése momento estaba mas pendiente de otra cosa- dice mirando fijamente a Hermione

-   no seas tonto!!!! –dice la chica sonrojada

- Pero si solo digo la verdad, mujer...

- Venga- dice Hermione mientras se levanta de la silla- vamos a buscar ésa corbata, que no quiero que lleguemos tarde a casa de Remus

- Draco, piensas ayudarme???

- .....

- Draco- insiste la chica

- .....

- ¬¬  me estas escuchando???

- Perdona, decías algo???-dice el chico girándose hacia Hermione-

     es que como has dejado el diario abierto, no lo he podido evitar y me  

     he puesto a leerlo, porque no vienes tu también???

- Pero, tenemos que ir a casa de Remus!!!

- Ya sabes como es, seguro que no le dará mucha importancia a un poco de retraso. Ven, siéntate conmigo

Al final Hermione cede. Se dirige hacia donde está sentado su esposo, y abre el diario por la página que da comienzo al quinto curso en Hogwarts.

Entonces se puso a leerlo en voz alta para que su marido, lo oyera.

Así los dos muchachos, sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, empezaron a sumergirse en la lectura, y a recordar sus grandes aventuras en Hogwarts.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

N/A: Wenas, espero que os haya gustado. Es mi primer fic, así que espero que tengais paciencia. Iré actualizando en cuanto pueda.

Dejad reviews, xfa!!


	2. comienzo de un nuevo curso

CAPÍTULO 2: Comienzo de un nuevo curso

(en la estación 9 y ¾ )

Harry, espera de pié a que sus amigos se despidan de sus familiares. Aunque les está muy agradecido a la familia Weasley por haberlo acogido en su casa durante las vacaciones, Harry no puede evitar sentir envidia por sus amigos, quienes tienen una familia a la que despedirse, antes de irse a la escuela.

- Oh, toma Hermione, se me olvidaba – dice la madre de Hermione,

     mientras saca de su bolso un sobre blanco, y se lo da a su hija –

     estaba en la rejilla de debajo tu puerta, he pensado que lo 

     necesitarías

Hermione no pudo evitar de sorprenderse al ver ése sobre.

Durante las vacaciones, la chica había recibido una carta de forma anónima. Esa carta, no era una carta cualquiera, contenía el mayor de los secretos, que Hermione había tenido jamás.

Al verlo en la mano de su madre se extrañó, pues después de pensárselo mucho, Hermione, había decidido no llevárselo a la escuela, y lo había dejado encima la mesilla de noche. Aún así, Hermione no podía disimular su alergia al volver a ver el "misterioso sobre".

La chica le dio las gracias a su madre, y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, se fue corriendo hacia dónde la esperaban Harry y Ron.

Seguidamente los chicos subieron al tren, y éste arrancó en breves momentos.

(Hogwarts, por la noche)

Se oye ruido de gente, los nombres de las diferentes casas de Hogwarts son nombrados repentinamente. Después, multitud de aplausos llenan la sala.

Sin embargo, una chica se encuentra en una habitación, sola.

Iluminada solamente por los rayos de la luna, la chica escribe algo, en el alfeizar del ventanal.

(NDA: lo q escriba en cursiva es lo k Hermione escribe en su diario)

_1er día en Hogwarts, 21:30_

_Querido diario, hace ya unas horas, que he llegado a Hogwarts, y ya hecho de menos a mamá y papá. Harry y Ron, están con los demás, en el gran comedor, celebrando la llegada de los alumnos / as de primer curso. _

_Yo he puesto como excusa, que no me encontraba muy bien y he subido a la habitación a escribirte "cuatro líneas"._

_¿Sabes? Mamá me ha traído el sobre, en la estación. Por lo visto, se había caído de la mesilla, en donde lo había dejado, y no se muy bien como, ha ido a parar a la rejilla de la puerta._

_No puedo negarte que me he emocionado al verlo de nuevo, pero no creo que sea buena idea traerlo aquí a la escuela, por eso he decidido esconderlo en el diario. _

_Me pregunto quien será el autor de la carta???? Una cosa, está clara y es que tiene que ser de Hogwarts, pues aparte de mis primos nadie conoce mi dirección muggle. Y si fuera una broma de Harry y Ron...???? Ja,ja son bien capaces. Quien puede ser...???_

-POM!!!POM!!!!!- de repente alguien llama a la puerta

-Quien es????-dice la chica des de dentro la habitación

-Solo quería decirte que me alegro de que hayas traído la carta.....-dice una voz des de detrás de la puerta

A Hermione, le hizo un salto el corazón al sentir esas palabras, la idea de que alguien la hubiese visto con el sobre, la atemorizaba. Sin embargo, la chica no se lo pensó dos veces, se levanyó corriendo del alfeizar del ventanal donde estaba sentada, y corre, hacia la puerta....la abre........y....

Nada. En el pasillo reina el silencio y la oscuridad. Fuese quien fuese ya no está....piensa Hermione. Pero para asegurarse, corre hacia al final del pasillo, y mira a lado y lado. Ni rastro. Entonces siente voces, de chicas armando jaleo. Son sus compañeras de clase, que vuelven a la habitación, después de la fiesta.

- El diario, con el sobre dentro!!!!-piensa Hermione, nerviosa, y corre hacia la habitación, coge el diario y lo cierra (con el sobre dentro) justo a tiempo.

-

- Hermione!!!!!-gritan las chicas, des de la puerta

- Hola chicas, ya ha terminado la fiesta?????-dice disimulando, a la vez que esconde el diario debajo la cama

- Sí, que pena que te la hayas perdido, hay cada alumno mas bueno en 1º-dice Lauren, una de las mejores amigas de Hermione (NDA: no conozco mucho los nombres de sus amigas, así que algunos son inventados)

- Es verdad, no estaban nada mal para ser de primer curso-dice otra

- Que pena, de no haberlos visto- dice simulando Hermione, que en ese momento tiene a la cabeza otros pensamientos

- Bueno, no te preocupes que tienen para años, no te quedaras sin verlos...

- Ja, ja tienes razón-dice Hermione, que empieza a desvestirse al igual que sus compañeras.

Hermione, se mete en la cama, y piensa en lo ajetreado que ha sido el primer día, en la escuela. Miles de pensamientos rondan por su cabeza, pero no tiene tiempo ni de pensar en ellos, pues en unos minutos, Hermione se queda dormida, bajo los rayos de la luna.

(Hogwarts, segundo día de curso)

Los tres amigos avanzan por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la clase de transformación"

- No, no y no!!!!!!- decía Hermione gritando a Ron, por el pasillo

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… déjame tus deberes para la clase de transformación- insiste suplicando Ron

Hermione se detiene, y mira con mirada seria a Ron, y se queda así un momento, hasta que al final esboza una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Ron al ver la cara, de su amiga, se alegra pues sabe que cuando Hermione pone esa cara, significa una buena señal.

- NO!!!!- dice Hermione cambiando radicalmente su rostro, y

Seguidamente se dirige sola hacia la clase, dejando atrás a sus amigos sorprendidos, con la boca abierta.

Harry, que ha estado observando la escena sin intervenir, se ríe ahora a carcajadas. Ron en cambio, no parece estar tan contento.

-Me ha engañado!!!!!!- dice Ron decepcionado y frustrado a la vez

- Granger!!! Espera!!!! – dice una voz masculina, que se dirige corriendo  

des del otro pasillo

Hermione al oírlo se da la vuelta para ver quien la llama.

-   Oh, Wood!!!! Me alegro de verte – dice Hermione sonriéndole

- Veras....quería pedirte un favor- dice tímidamente el chico a la vez que se entretiene con la manga de su túnica- me gustaría que me ayudaras con un trabajo que nos ha puesto Snape

-   Claro, te ayudaré encantada!!!! Además, ahora hacía tiempo, que no nos  

veíamos. Que tal ésta tarde, después de las clases???

- Perfecto- y dicho esto el chico se marcha corriendo, dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca, pues todavía no habían acordado el lugar donde encontrarse

La chica se quedó de pie, observando como Wood desaparecía por el pasillo.

(al mediodía, en el gran comedor)

- Que os parece si después, vamos a ver a Hágrid???- pregunta Harry a sus compañeros

- Lo siento, yo no puedo, he quedado con Wood

- Caray, Hermione, no pierdes el tiempo!! No te puedes estar de ligar, por un día????

- Que dices????? Voy a ayudarle con los deberes!!!!- dice la chica -decidle a Hagrid que lo iré a ver, en cuento pueda-dice Hermione, que acaba de ver a Wood por el pasillo-si me disculpáis

Hermione, recoge sus cosas, y se dirige hacia el pasillo donde acaba de ver al chico. Harry y Ron, siguen a la chica con la mirada.

     -Vaya...parece que ya la volvemos a tener enamorada –dice Ron

     -No creo-dice Harry-esos dos no son mas que amigos, siempre lo han  

      sido

-Si tu lo dices...-dice Ron

(por la tarde, en el invernadero de la profesora Ploof)

- Muy bien, seguiremos el próximo día- dijo alegre la profesora  

Ploof, -

- La clase de hoy me ha parecido fascinante, ¿a vosotros no, chicos? – dice entusiasta Hermione

Harry y Ron se miraron como si la persona que tenían delante fuera de otro mundo. Un mundo muy distinto al suyo, que obviamente no se trataba del "mundo muggle". Después de unos segundos, fue Harry quien decidió responder a la pregunta de la chica

-  Claro, que nos ha gustado la clase, pero como sabes bien, nosotros            

     tenemos otras aficiones, como por ejemplo-dijo mirando a su amigo y 

     como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento respondieron a la vez

-    El Quidditch!!!

Hermione, se había puesto a reír en cuanto había visto la cara de sus amigos. Los dos chicos se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron por el camino que conducía a la cabaña del guardabosques.

Hermione se disponía a salir del invernadera, cuándo una fuerte voz pronunció su nombre. Hermione, sobresaltada, se giró rápidamente para ver quien era.

- Le queda mucho, a la señorita??-preguntó sonriente un joven de cabello y ojos castaños

-

- Wood!!!! Que haces aquí???? Pensaba que antes, habíamos quedado en la sala común-dijo extrañada la chica

-

- He pensado que así ganaríamos tiempo-dijo sonriente el chico-¿vamos?

-

- Sí-dijo tímidamente Hermione

Los dos jóvenes salieron del invernadero, muy animados, el uno al lado del otro.

(una hora mas tarde, en la biblioteca)

- ¿ves? Y si ahora le quitas esto te queda el resultado...

- ya....-dice el chico, aunque no muy convencido

- es muy fácil, solo tienes que concentrarte un poco

- Si lo dice la chica mas inteligente del colegio, será verdad-dice el chico sonriendo

- Venga, no me hagas la pelota-dice Hermione sonrojada-tu siempre exageras las cosas....

- En eso, estoy seguro que no me equivoco-dice el chico- te conozco muy bien, Hermione-los ojos brillándole

La chica, aún sonrojada, esboza una sonrisa en su rostro

- La verdad es que contigo me siento muy cómoda- dice la chica- siento que puedo explicártelo todo

- Claro, nos conocemos des de pequeños, como para no tenernos confianza!!!! – dice sonriendo-

- Tienes razón, te acuerdas, de cuando te llegó la carta para ser alumno de Hogwarts??? Me diste una envidia.....

- Sí que me acuerdo, no me hablaste durante varios días, y yo no sabia que había hecho mal –dice riendo-....pero al cabo de unos años, la carta te llegó a ti.

- Es verdad –con la mirada perdida – y me alegro mucho de estar en éste colegio, las asignaturas que estudiamos me fascinan...

- No hace falta que lo jures – la interrumpe el chico, riéndose

- (los ojos brillándole) Pero no solo eso, Harry, Ron, tu... todos me hacéis sentir muy cómoda- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

El chico, le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras recordaba sus momentos de infancia junto a Hermione.  

(por la noche)

En la habitación femenina, todas las chicas están durmiendo, excepto una, que está escribiendo, en el borde del ventanal.

15 de Septiembre, 0:30 

_Querido diario, el primer día ha sido muy largo, casi ni me acordaba de lo que es estar en Hogwarts. Aunque, no he dejado de investigar sobre el dueño del sobre....sigo sin respuesta alguna. Tanto misterio me pone mala._

_Aunque parece que no soy la única que está despistada, hoy Wood, también parecía tener la cabeza en otro sitio, pero me decia cosas tan lindas..... Bueno, me voy a la cama, que estoy agotada. Buenas noches!!!_

La chica se metió en la cama silenciosamente, para no despertar a sus compañeras.

Por la mañana, en la clase de MacGonogall

- Bien, como cada año al principio de curso, destinaremos los asientos-dice la profesora mientras juega con sus gafas- todos de pié, por favor

Los alumnos de las diferentes clases, obedecen, aunque como siempre no se puede evitar el alboroto.

- Que te pasa cara rajada??? Has pensado ya, donde vas a sentarte para llamar mas la atención???- dice irónico un chico de la panda de Malfoy

- Venga, déjalo ya, Groyle – le dice Malfoy

- Ahora lo defiendes, Draco???- le dice uno de Slytherin- que te pasa, no recuerdas de que lado estás???

- No es eso....-dice el chico que parece tener la mirada en otro sitio

Hermione, que no ha dicho nada hasta ahora, capta la mirada del Slytherin, que la mira penetrantemente.

- Por que no os calmáis de una vez???- dice MacGonogall, que mira a los chicos por encima de sus largas gafas- además, no hace falta que os peleéis por el sitio, pues éste año me he adelantado, y seré yo quien destine vuestros asientos

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????????- dice la clase entera, que no se esperaba éste gesto por parte de la profesora

- Pos zi- asiente ella, al ver la cara de extrañados de sus alumnos- en cuánto os llame por vuestro nombre, sentaos en donde yo os diga, de acuerdo???

- Vaaaaaleeeeeeee-dice la clase resignada, mientras se apresuran a coger sus cosas para el cambio de sitio

Draco, pasa por el lado de Hermione, y choca contra su hombro expresamente. La chica, sorprendida, no sabe como tomárselo.

Éstos días Draco le parece mas raro que nunca, no es el mismo Draco con quien siempre se peleaban. Ahora es distinto, hasta tiene una mirada distinta. Incluso hace un momento, parecía estar defendiendo a Harry...

- Estáis ya listos???- dice impaciente la profesora MaCGonogall

La clase, asiente con un silencio casi absoluto

- Muy bien, entonces empecemos- dice cogiendo el trozo de pergamino que había dejado sobre la mesa- Ron Weasley

- Presente!!!

Toda la clase, se hecha a reír, pues no esperaban menos de Ron. Pero al parecer a la profesora no le hace tanta gracia

- No estoy pasando lista, señor Weasley!!!!

- Perdone- dice Ron avergonzado

- Aquí – dice MacGonogall señalando una mesa a primera fila

Ron, protestando, que se imaginaba a donde lo iban a poner, se dirige resignado hacia su sitio.

- Croyle- apartando la vista para mirar su asiento, en la lista – Aquí- dice señalando otro asiento en primera fila

- Hermione Granger –dice mirándola con sus gafas- a la segunda mesa de la fila de atrás

A la chica, que le es indiferente su asiento, mientras pueda atender a clase, así que se dirige con sus libros hacia dónde le ha indicado la profesora.

- Draco Malfoy, al lado de Hermione

El chico, sorprendido, sonríe por debajo la nariz, y se apresura hacia su  nuevo asiento. Hermione, que al parecer no está tan contenta como el chico, se muestra alerta en todo momento.

- Tranquila, que no muerdo- dice el chico riendo, al verla tan a la defensiva

La chica no responde, solo mira, desconfiada al Slytherin.

(por el pasillo)

- Sigo diciendo que el que mejor lo ha tenido, has sido tú, Harry

- De verdad??? Yo pensaba que te había gustado tu nuevo sitio, junto a Sydney- dice el chico que no puede evitar reir

Ron pone cara de resignación, delante las bromas de sus amigos. Sydney, era la peor persona que podía estar sentada a su lado, pues a parte de ser la "pija" de la clase, también es mandona, malcriada, y trata a los chicos como si fueran esclavos.

- Siempre, te queda una solución – dice Hermione, conteniendo la risa

- Cual???- pregunta Ron, ilusionado

- Pedirle a la profesora MacGonogall, que te cambie de sitio- dicen a la vez, Harry y Hermione

Ron se queda parado en el pasillo, durante un instante, y intenta imaginarse la escena.

(pensamientos de Ron)

- Pom!! Pom!!!

- Quien es???- dice una voz aguda y atrofiada

- R..Ron...Weasley- contesta el chico tartamudeando

- Ah, eres tu...pasa

El chico, abre la puerta, y no muy convencido entra al despacho de la profesora MacGonogall, mira al chico por encima sus gafas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna

- Que quieres- dice finalmente, al ver que el chico no dice nada

- Esto....-dice Ron tembloroso- quería pedirle que me cambiara de sitio en clase

- No te gusta el que tienes???

- No es eso....es....Sydney-acaba diciendo el chico

- Que le pasa???- dice la profesora quien va perdiendo la paciencia por minutos

- Pues, ella es.....-intenta decir el chico-la peor chica de la clase, es pija, es malcriada y a los chicos nos trata como esclavos- acaba diciendo Ron con los ojos cerrados para no ver la cara de la profesora

El silencio predomina, durante unos momentos. Ron, no se atreve a abrir los ojos, pues teme la respuesta que puede darle la profesora. Aunque en ese momento, lo que mas le preocupa es como va a salir de ésa situación.

Finalmente, decide abrir los ojos.

- Señor Weasley- dice MacGonogall mientras se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentada

- S...si???

- Como se atreve a hablar mal, de una de sus compañeras de clase!!!!!- grita, enfurecida MacGonogall que, al final no ha podido contener su rábia

Ron está mas asustado que nunca, y tembloroso intenta defenderse delante la proefesora, pero cuando la mira a la cara para hablar.....Ve la peor imagen de su vida, la profesora MacGonogall se ha convertido en una enorme araña (su animal detestado). Tiene las garras puntiagudas, y de la boca le sale una enorme lengua....

         -on....

         -Ron...

         -Ron, despierta!!!!!- el chico siente unas voces que lo llaman

         (fin de los pensamientos de Ron)

-Eh...que pasa???-dice el chico asustado-donde está la profesora-   araña???

         -Como dices???-dicen riendo sus amigos

Ron que todavía no entiende lo que pasa, mira a sus amigos con cara de embobado

-Se puede saber que te pasa, Ron??? De pronto te has puesto a hablar en sueños, en medio del pasillo!!!- le explica Harry

-Será mejor que no os cuente lo que he soñado...-dice mientras avanza por el pasillo-

-Y que piensas hacer al final??-le pregunta Hermione que se ha quedado unos pasos atrás

-(girándose hacia la chica) ni loco voy a ir al despacho de MacGonogall!!!!-les grita enfadado, al recordar su sueño, y dicho eso se adelanta, dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigos

-tampoco no era para tanto-dice Hermione, que se ha quedado asombrado ante la respuesta de el chico

-Ron siempre ha sido raro-le contesta Harry, en el mismo estado de asombro 0.o

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

Espero que os haya gustado la continuación. Muchas gracias por haber dejado reviews en el primer capitulo, os estoy muy agredecida .

Ya me diries si os gusta la continuación J.


	3. El dueño de la carta

20 de Septiembre, 23:30

_Querido diario, siento no poder escribir mas a menudo, pero es que los trabajos empiezan a aumentar a medida que va transcurriendo el curso. _

_Todavía sigo sin noticia alguna. (Hermione coge el sobre que esconde en el diario, y saca la carta)_

- Querida Hermione,

Se que te sorprenderá recibir esta carta, la verdad es que yo mismo me asombro de estar escribiéndola. Unos meses antes, ni se me habría ocurrido escribirte estas palabras, tú, mi enemiga.....

_Su enemiga?? Yo pensaba que teniendo amigos como Harry y Ron no me faltaban enemigos...je,je (la chica prosiguió la lectura)_

Pero a veces el odio puede transformarse en amor, y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mi. Mis motivos son suficientes para escribir estas líneas, aunque tengo miedo de que mi padre se entere de la existencia de esta carta.

Sin duda, seria una traición hacia él, traición por la cual ambos podríamos perder la vida... Sin embargo, no pienso esconder mis sentimientos por toda la eternidad, así que poniendo por testigo a la hermosa luna que se extiende en los cielos te escribo TE AMO__

(NDA: ya sé que suena raro poner a Malfoy tan romántico ¬¬, pero es que en este fic representa que su actitud ha cambiado completamente)

A Hermione le lloraban los ojos cada vez que leía la carta, sin embargo no se cansaba de leerla una y otra vez

_Me muero de ganas de conocer la persona que ha escrito esto...(dijo en voz baja, a la vez que se sonrojaba) aunque eso de que fui su enemiga?? Y porque quiere matarnos su padre?? O.0 a lo mejor es un psicópata...... _

_Venga, deja ya de delirar Hermione (se dijo a si misma la chica), será mejor que me vaya a la cama ¡¡¡ Buenas noches ;) !!!_

La chica guardó la carta en el sobre, y éste dentro del diario y lo metió todo debajo la cama. Después, se dirigió hacia el ventanal y cerró la ventana, se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama.

Hermione no hacia más que darle vueltas al asunto, se imaginaba en la sala común rodeada de todos los chicos de la escuela, los cuales iban dando vueltas a su alrededor. La chica, buscaba con su mirada, quien de los presentes  podía ser el propietario de la carta. Los chicos la pasaban cada vez mas cerca de ella, y cada vez a mas velocidad......Hermione notaba que se estaba mareando.....hasta que de pronto, pudo ver entre la multitud a un chico de pelo rubio engominado hacia atrás, y de ojos grises azulados que le guiñaba el ojo. Hermione corría hacia él para ver mejor el rostro del muchacho...pues le resultaba muy familiar.......

- ¿quién eres? le preguntaba Hermione corriendo hacia él, apartando a los demás alumnos que no hacían mas que interponerse entre ellos.

Por mas que corría Hermione no lograba alcanzarlo, y poco a poco el chico iba desapareciendo entre los alumnos....mientras pronunciaba el nombre de la chica......

-¿quién eres? por favor dime tu nombre!! - Le decia Hermione mientras el chico iba desapareciendo....

-Ron Weasley - 

- Ron Weasley?????- dijo la chica despertando

-se puede saber hasta cuando mas pensabas dormir?? Son mas de las 10:00!!! – le gritaba Harry

- ¬¬  un momento, un momento- decia Hermione sentándose en la cama- como es que dos chicos estan en la habitación de chicas???- dijo casi chillando

- O.o buena pregunta, anda díselo Harry-

- Siempre me toca a mi dar una explicación!!! Pues como no llegabas, MacGonogall nos ha mandado venirte a buscar, eso es todo- dijo Harry a regañadientes

- O.O no me digas que ya han empezado las clases???

- No hay nada que hacer, esta chica no escucha cuando le hablas....-murmuró Ron- claro que han empezado las clases, te lo acabamos de dexir!!!!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(ya en clase)

Era obvio que algo en Hermione estaba cambiando, pues no era normal que ella llegara tarde a clase. Hasta la profesora MacGonogall se habia sorprendido de que la chica no respondiera en pasar lista.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos la chica tenia en mente otras cosas que la "transformación de un ratón a una araña". Además como todos los años antes de empezar el curso, ya se había leído todos los libros de texto, al menos una vez. Por lo tanto, sabia de sobras como conjurar ése hechizo. De haberlo sabido, Hermione hubiera preferido seguir durmiendo, quizás así hubiera podido ver el rostro del chico que aparecía en su sueño.

La chica miró a la persona que tenia al lado.

- Neville Longboton O.O ¿?

El chico sonreia a la chica, al ver que esta le miraba.

- AL OTRO LADOOOOOOOOO- se oyó decir, la voz de la escitora de este fic

(NDA: absurdo lo sé ¬¬)

- Oops......perdon

La chica miró al Slytherin que se sentaba a su lado. Draco Malfoy. Este al ver que le miraban sonrió con sus ojos grises azulados brillándole

-que diferencia respecto a Neville....este si que es guapo - pensó la chica en silencio

Quizás....Malfoy......la verdad es que podría ser él....claro!!!! Malfoy siempre ha sido el principal enemigo de Harry, y como yo era amiga suya....ahora que lo pienso si que es verdad que Malfoy y yo también nos hemos peleado a veces. Y....Lucius!!! Su padre nunca permitiría que su hijo se relacionara con una "sangre sucia".

(la chica no soportaba ése mote, no entendía porque tenían que separar a los magos, siendo unos de mejor categoría que otra)

La chica pensaba, en como no se le había ocurrido el nombre del joven, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabia que ése nombre había estado el primero al que había recurrido al leer la carta. Porque solo Hermione sabia, que mucho antes de empezar el curso, incluso antes de llegar la carta, la chica ya sentía algo hacia ése chico, un sentimiento completamente opuesto al odio que sentía al principio.

De repente, el chico la volvió a mirar, y esta vez sus miradas se cruzaron durante un momento. Hermione, no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos que la miraban penetrantemente. Una extraña sensación de cosquilleo corría por todo el cuerpo de la chica

- Srta. Granger comprendo que Malfoy sea mas interesante que mis clases, pero por favor puede hacer el favor de atender, tengo que decirles algo sobre la fiesta de "White Ribbon"- dijo MacGonogall, mirando a la chica

- Lo siento, profesora- respondió la chica avergonzada y roja como un tomate-

- Bien, como les iba diciendo, la semana que viene se celebrará la esperada fiesta "White Ribbon". Como ya sabéis de otros años, la fiesta se realizará en el gran comedor, y el baile empezará a las 21:30 de la noche- decía MacGonogall a la vez que se entretenía con sus gafas- solo me queda animaros a participar, y deciros que este año los profesores estamos preparando una sorpresa...

Una vez que MacGonogall terminó de hablar, la clase se llenó de comentarios de todo tipo:

-yo comprare el vestido en la mejor tienda de Londres – se oía decir a 

 una alumna

-pues yo tendré que conformarme con el del año pasado- decía otra

En la fiesta de _White Ribbon_ todos los asistentes tenían que ir vestidos de una forma concreta: las chicas tenían que llevar un vestido de color blanco largo hasta los pies y tenían que llevar alguna prenda a juego del mismo color. También era indispensable llevar una máscara que les escondiera el rostro.

Por su parte, los chicos tenían que llevar traje negro (camisa y pantalón) y una capa del mismo color que les cubriera hasta los pies, con su correspondiente máscara.  

Esta celebración era una de las favoritas de Hermione, pues le recordaba mucho a una fiesta que celebraban los muggles llamada "San Valentín".

Hermione, relacionaba estas dos fiestas, ya que, en San Valentín el chico regala a la chica que quiere, una caja de bombones o algún obsequio parecido, y la chica hace lo mismo con el chico querido.

Pues bien, en la fiesta de _White Ribbon_, era costumbre que los chicos regalasen a la persona amada una cinta blanca (de ahí el nombre de _White Ribbon_).

El año pasado Hermione se había confeccionado ella misma, el vestido, pero en mitad de la fiesta, tuvo un "pequeño accidente" con Ron, a quien sin querer se le cayó el refresco encima del vestido, y Hermione lo tuvo que tirar.

Por eso, seguramente éste año Hermione tendría que comprarlo en una tienda, pues tenia en la cabeza demasiadas cosas como para confeccionar vestidos.

(por la tarde los tres amigos decidieron ir a la cabaña de Hàgrid a hacerle una visita)

-Así que ya estáis preparando la fiesta de _White Ribbon_??-dijo  Hàgrid mientras preparaba un poco de té, para sus invitados

-sí - dijo Ron tomando la taza que le ofrecía su amigo- y nos han dicho que los profesores nos están preparando una sorpresa...-dijo Ron con una indirecta, para intentar sonsacarle información

-ah si?? Que será, será.....??- contestó el guardabosques en tono burlón, sin hacer caso de la indirecta de su amigo

-Tu sabes algo, y no nos lo quieres decir Hàgrid-contestó Ron

     - ¬¬ (todos menos Ron)

     -O.o que??- preguntó el chico que no entendía nada

     - a veces me sorprendo de tu inteligencia ¬¬ - contestó Harry

-Tu no dices nada Hermione??- preguntó el guardabosques al ver que la chica no participaba en la conversación, mientras se oía a Harry y Ron pelear

-Eh..??-

-es vegdad ugtimamente egtá muy gaga, hagta goy ha gegado garde a glase!!!- intentó decir Ron, mientras Harry le tapaba la boca, aún peleando

(NDA: traducción: "es verdad, últimamente está muy rara, hasta hoy ha llegado tarde a clase!!")

- O.O que Hermione ha llegado tarde a clase??- dijo extrañado el guardabosque- eso si que es raro

-Anda, si te ha entendido y todo!!- le decía Harry que a su amigo, que intentaba deshacerse de el 

-No es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que....-intentaba justificarse la chica

-que te ha venido la visita del mes- dijo Ron que habia logrado soltarse de Harry

- ¬¬ noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!

Harry le pegó una colleja a su amigo, por lo poco delicado que era

         - pues que Snape te obliga hacerle cosas guarras-

-O-O ni locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Harry le volvió a dar una colleja su amigo, pero esta vez mas fuerte

         -pues.....

Por tercera vez, Harry intervino para no seguir escuchando mas tonterías de su amigo

-Hàgrid seguro que le has dado té, a Ron??- dijo Harry inspeccionando la bebida de su amigo- no le habrás puesto unas gotas de licor, o algo así??

         -XD je,je,je

-wuooooo se ríe!!!!- exclamó Harry- es nuestra Hermione de siempre!!!- exclamó el chico que se lanzó a darle un abrazo

-claro que soy la Hermione de siempre- dijo Hermione, todavía sonriente-

- Hermione es la chica mas inteligente de toda la escuela- intervino Hàgrid- sin ella no habría suficiente motivación para los profesores para seguir dando clase

- No os preocupéis, que todavía estaría yo......-dijo Ron

- ¬¬ (todos menos Ron)

- O.o que pasa??

- Por cierto Hermione, éste año también confeccionaras tu, tu propio vestido??-preguntó Hàgrid cambiando de tema

- No lo sé....el del año pasado lo tuve que tirar, debido a que "alguien" me tiró su bebida encima- dijo la chica mirando a Ron sarcásticamente

- O.o ......

- ¬¬ Ron?

- O.o aun estaría yo, no?? Claro, porque estaría yo y.....

- ¬¬ sigo pensando que algo ha ido a parar a la taza de Ron- dijo Harry

- Estoy seguro que tanto si te compras el vestido como si lo haces tu, estarás guapísima – le dijo Hàgrid a la chica, dejando a Harry y Ron peleando otra vez

- :) – Hermione le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas

De repente, en medio de la conversación  una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cabaña del guardabosques. Al parecer sostenía algo muy pesado, pues casi no podía con el peso del paquete.

         -Para quien será??-preguntó curioso Harry

-Tiene que traer tarjeta por algun sitio- dijo Hàgrid buscando la susodicha – ajà aquí está, es.....para la Srta. Granger

-O.o para mi??- dijo extrañada la chica

Hermione destapó con cuidado el paquete y sacó de él un precioso vestido blanco

-quien te lo ha mandado debe de tenerte un gran afecto- intervino Hàgrid

Hermione no se podía cree lo que tenia en sus manos, y es que no se esperaba esa sorpresa para nada. Sorprendida buscó alguna tarjeta donde encontrar el propietario del vestido, pero solo encontró un papel donde ponia:

                  Esto es un regalo para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Solo deseo verte con el vestido puesto, el día de la fiesta de "White ribbon" para saber que te ha gustado

- que extraño no tiene firma ni nada....-dijo la chica extrañada

- O.O Hermione tiene club de fans!!!!- dijeron Harry y Ron que se habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver el vestido

- Lo que pasa es que estáis celosos -

- ¬¬  no es verdad

Hermione no sabía que cara poner. Por una lado no podía disimular la alegría de haber recibido aquel precioso vestido, y aunque intuía quien era la persona que se lo había mandado, el haber recibido un vestido de forma anónima le daba un toque de misterio al asunto, cosa que entusiasmaba cada vez mas a Hermione.

NDA: Eso es todo por ahora, espero que os vaya gustando el fic.

Ah, y una aclaración sobre al fiesta de "White Ribbon". En cuanto a la fiesta en si, los vestidos, etc. ha sido todo inventado por mi, lo único que lo del regalo de la cinta blanca y el nombre en sí, esta cogido de un capítulo del cómic de DNAngel.

Solo me queda, seguir diciendo que por favor dejeis _reviews_.


	4. La fiesta de White Ribbon

(En la actualidad, fuera del diario)

Hermione, que estaba sentada al lado de su marido Draco, se levantó de la silla.

- que haces, cariño?- preguntó curioso Malfoy, al ver que Hermione buscaba algo en un baúl, del sótano

- te acuerdas del vestido que usé en la fiesta de "White Ribbon"?- dijo Hermione mirando radiante a su marido

- como no iba a acordarme- le contestó Draco con sus ojos brillándole- aquella noche estabas realmente preciosa, y no solamente por el vestido, sino por tu belleza- le dijo el chico sonriéndole

Hermione, se sonrojó. Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, a Hermione le sonaba raro, oír aquellas palabras de su marido. La verdad, es que nunca habría imaginado que una persona  pudiera cambiar tanto. Pero Hermione había aprendido que el tiempo y el amor....hacen milagros.

- acabo de recordar- dijo la chica,  volviendo a remirar el baúl- que aun debo guardar el vestido, que llevé aquella noche

Hermione, que casi había sacado del baúl todo su contenido, encontró al fin lo que buscaba.

- aquí está- dijo la chica aireando el vestido – este vestido me trae tantos recuerdos.....ojalá me lo pudiera volver a poner

- pues a mi no me gustaría nada, volver a vértelo puesto- dijo Draco que había cambiado radicalmente la expresión de su rostro

- ohh....perdona cariño, no me acordaba que.....-dijo la chica, que al ver la reacción de su esposo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla

- continuamos con la lectura??-  preguntó Draco, cambiando de tema – aun tenemos tiempo, antes de ir a casa de Remsy

Hermione asintió y los dos jóvenes volvieron a adentrarse en la lectura. La chica leía en voz alta para que su esposo la oyera, leía con claridad y intentaba no tartamudear, pero le era difícil al recordar tantos momentos tristes de su pasado....

(dentro del diario)

Iban pasando los días, y la fiesta de _White Ribbon_ cada vez estaba mas cerca. A pesar, de que no era una de las fiestas mas populares, los alumnos realizaban los preparativos de la fiesta con mucho entusiasmo.

- Me pregunto cual será la sorpresa que están organizando los profes- dijo Ron pensativo, mientras colgaba una guirnalda

- Todavía estas con eso, Ronald? – le dijo curioso su amigo Harry

- Fred y George dicen, que a lo mejor los profes nos quieren hacer un "streptease"

- O.O nuoooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrr

- No digas bobadas, seguro que nos darán libros de textos nuevos, o nos sorprenderán con algún tipo de obra cultural...

- XD típico de Hermione-

- ¬¬ pues yo prefiero el "streptease", antes de una lección "cultural" -

- je,je os imagináis a Snape en calzoncillos??- dijo Harry, entre risas

- O.O que horror!!!- exclamaron a coro, sus amigos

Los tres chicos reían ante las diferentes propuestas que se les ocurrían, a cada cual, mas absurda.

- Voy a buscar mas guirnaldas, que se han terminado- dijo la chica bajando de la escalera en donde estaba subida

Hermione salió del gran comedor y se dirigió hacia a la aula, donde los profesores habían dejado los materiales para decorar el colegio.

Por el camino, Hermione iba observando como el castillo empezaba a estar casi decorado. A la chica, le encantaban las fiestas, y es que solo prepararlas ya era divertido. Mientras caminaba, iba mirando sonriente como unos alumnos de su derecha opinaban sobre cual iría mas elegante en la fiesta.

- Pues a mi, mis padres me regalaran el vestido, como cada año- decía una chica de pelo rubio, que llevaba puesta la túnica de Slytherin

Hermione recordó la tarde anterior en la cabaña de Hàgrid, y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. A Hermione le incomodaba un poco el no saber de quien era el vestido, pero la chica tenia sus sospechas sobre quien podía ser el dueño....

- Se puede saber que hace una alumna tan guapa e inteligente pensando en las musarañas??- preguntó una voz des de detrás la chica

Hermione se giró rápidamente para ver quien era.

- Oh, Wood....- dijo decepcionada la chica, pues no había podido evitar de pensar que quien la llamaba podía ser Malfoy....

- ¿Cómo que "oh, Wood"?- dijo el chico, captando la decepción de la chica- ¿solo se te ocurre decirle eso a un amigo?

- Perdona es que pensaba que eras otra persona- dijo Hermione intentando disimular

- Tranquila no pasa nada ¿Ya tienes listo el vestido, para la fiesta? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa pícara

- Sí, claro- dijo Hermione sonriendo- aunque diríamos que....- Hermione pensaba en si debía decirle a Wood como le había llegado el vestido, al fin y al cabo era uno de sus mejores amigos, digno de confianza- ...mas que comprarlo....me lo enviaron

- ¿te lo enviaron?- prosiguió el chico intentando parecer sorprendido- ¿tus padres, no?

- No, no han sido mis padres – dijo la chica, pensando en que eso seria imposible, pues sus padres no le habrían mandado una tarjeta anónima- si quieres que te diga la verdad, Wood, no se quien me lo ha mandado- continuó la chica avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir, pues no era común en la escuela de recibir vestidos anónimos (¬¬ ni en ningún sitio)

- Eso si que es una sorpresa- simuló el chico- estoy seguro que quien te lo ha mandado debe de tenerte un gran aprecio

- Eso mismo dijeron Harry y Ron

- Aunque el vestido es precioso, me incomoda un poco no saber quien me lo ha mandado- dijo la chica al ver que su amigo no decía nada

- No tienes porque sentirte incomoda- le decía Wood mientras se acercaba mas a ella- estoy seguro que quien te lo ha mandado, debe de ser una persona muy cercana a ti, quizás mas de lo que puedas imaginar – le dijo el chico susurrándole al oído

Dicho eso, el muchacho le dio una palmada en el hombro, y se fue por donde había venido.

Hermione se quedó parada, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su amigo. No había duda que el chico se comportaba de una manera extraña, últimamente. Hermione lo conocía desde hacia tiempo, y sabia que él no se comportaba de ese modo tan misterioso. De pronto, alguien interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica y la hizo volver a la realidad. 

- Hermione, vienen o no, esas guirnaldas??!!!- se sintió gritar desde el gran comedor

Hermione recordó para que había salido del gran comedor.

- En seguida vienen!!!- le contestó a su amigo, y se fue corriendo hacia a la aula, donde los profesores habían dejado los materiales para la fiesta.

(pocos días mas tarde)

12 de Octubre, 22:45__

_Querido diario, quería aprovechar para escribirte hoy, pues mañana ya es la fiesta de "White Ribbon", y no tendré oportunidad de hacerlo. No hace falta que te cuente los nervios que tengo, ¿verdad?. Últimamente las cosas no han cambiado mucho, Draco y yo nos vamos haciendo cada vez mas amigos, y ya no tengo esa desconfianza hacia él que tenia al principio. _

_Al contrario, cada vez que hablo con él me siento mas cómoda, no sé, es como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona, una persona distinta, capaz de escuchar a los demás._

_Por lo que refiere al vestido, aún no sé quien me lo ha podido mandar. No hago mas que pensar, en las palabras de Wood  "estoy seguro que quien te lo ha mandado, debe de ser una persona muy cercana a ti, quizás mas de lo que puedas imaginar"._

- una persona cercana a mi.....-dijo flojito la chica, mientras pensaba 

     en quienes podrían ser, a parte de Harry y Ron-

Bueno, mejor será que me vaya pronto a la cama. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo......

Hermione respiró hondo, mientras observaba por la ventana la hermosa luna que brillaba en el cielo.

La chica cerró el diario, y lo guardó debajo su cama. Entonces cogió del mismo sitio, una caja de un color pastel decorada con destellos plateados.

La chica la abrió con cuidado y sacó de ella un hermoso vestido blanco.

- Realmente, es un vestido precioso- dijo la chica con los ojos brillándole, mientras sostenía el vestido al aire.

(a la noche siguiente, en la fiesta de White Ribbon)

Por fin, llegó el momento que Hermione tanto había esperado. Harry y Ron habían insistido en esperarla en la sala de Griffindor, e ir todos juntos al baile, pero Hermione había preferido de ir por su cuenta. Así que les había dicho a sus amigos que ya se encontrarían en el baile.

Pero en esos momentos, Hermione hubiera preferido tener a sus amigos a su lado, pues las piernas le temblaban, y los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella. 

- Tranquila Hermione- se repitió en voz baja, la chica

Respiró hondo, y con paso decidido entró en el gran comedor. La chica no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, al ver lo realmente precioso que había quedado el gran comedor.

Los alumnos y profesores habían quitado los bancos y mesas donde comían habitualmente, y en su lugar habían dejado solamente un par de mesas (de menor longitud) con toda clase de comida. En el techo de la sala, miles de velas se sostenían en el aire, como por "arte de magia". A parte, las guirnaldas que habían colgado los alumnos le daban a la fiesta, un toque colorido y festivo.

Hermione avanzó por la sala, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada.

Realmente, aquella noche estaba preciosa. El vestido blanco, dejaba al descubierto hombros y la parte superior de la espalda (pues tenia escote "palabra de honor"), y caía largo hasta los pies, acomodados en unos preciosos zapatos de tacón, decorados con brillantes incrustados.

A parte, Hermione lucía unos guantes blancos, largos hasta los codos.

El pelo, por su lado, se lo había recogido, sujetándolo con pequeñas horquillas de color blanco. Y por supuesto, Hermione llevaba puesta la máscara blanca, típica del baile, que tan solo tapaba la mitad de la cara.

Al fin, la chica localizó a sus amigos. Harry estaba en el medio de la sala, bailando con Ginny, y la verdad es que no se les daba mal. Y Ron....bueno Ron intentaba dar unos pasos similares a los de baile, con una chica de su clase, quien no parecía entender del tema, mas que él.

La verdad es que Hermione no pudo negar que sus amigos estaban guapísimos vestidos con traje negro, especialmente Harry quien esa noche parecía tener un encanto especial. La chica, sin dejar de observar el ambiente de la fiesta, se dirigió hacia la mesa de la comida.

- Estas preciosa- le dijo una voz des de detrás suyo

- Gracias- contestó Hermione dándose la vuelta

Era su amigo, Wood.

- tu tampoco te quedas corto, eh? Te queda genial el traje

- gr...gracias- dijo sonrojado su amigo

- quieres tomar algo?- le ofreció amable la chica

El chico aceptó y los dos estuvieron un rato comiendo y charlando.

Mas tarde, Harry y Ron se acercaron hacia su amiga y la sacaron a bailar. Bueno en realidad fue Harry quien la sacó a bailar, pues Ron estaba agotado por tantas pisadas que le habían dado.

En medio del baile, un chico de pelo rubio se acercó hasta donde estaban bailando Harry y Hermione, y dirigiéndose a Harry, dijo:

- ¿me permitís bailar con ella, por favor?- dijo alargando la mano hacia donde estaba Hermione

Harry, le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Hermione, y al ver que la chica le sonreía, aceptó.

El chico vestía traje negro compuesto por una camisa de manga larga y pantalón. La capa roja le caía larga hasta los pies (se podía elegir el color de la capa, roja o negra). Mientras que la mascara negra, le tapaba la mitad de la cara, descubriendo solamente los ojos, unos preciosos ojos grises azulados. Además, su rubio pelo resaltaba el color oscuro del traje.

Los dos jóvenes bailaban en harmonía, al son de la música, hasta había gente que se paraba a mirarlos por lo bien que bailaban, aunque ésta fuera la primera vez que lo hacían juntos.

Otra de las muchas razones, por la que a Hermione le gustaba la fiesta de "White Ribbon", era que, al no llevar nadie la túnica característica de su casa, podías bailar hasta con tu peor enemigo, pues además las máscaras ocultaban parte del rostro, y muchas veces no sabias con quien estabas bailando, aunque ese no fuese el caso de Hermione.....

- ¿Sabes quien soy?- dijo el chico en un momento del baile, mirando a Hermione fijamente

- No podría olvidar esos ojos por mas que quisiera- contestó la chica haciéndole una sonrisa de complicidad

- ¿quieres que vayamos fuera? – le propuso el chico, tomándola de la mano

Después de pensárselo durante una milésima de segundo, la chica aceptó y tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la sala, observados por los fríos y desafiantes ojos de Lucius Malfoy quien se había "auto invitado" a la fiesta para tener vigilado a su hijo, pues al igual que Hermione notaba que algo estaba cambiando dentro de el muchacho.

Ya fuera, Draco acompañó a Hermione al patio interior de la escuela. Una pequeña fuente en medio del patio, apagaba el sonido que llegaba de la música del baile. Era el lugar perfecto para hablar los dos, a solas.

- que hermosa esta la luna, ¿no te parece?- dice Hermione observando la preciosa luna que sostenía el cielo estrellado, huyendo de cualquier posible nube

- no mas hermosa que tu. Esta noche estas preciosa

Hermione se sonroja de inmediato al oír aquellas palabras . Sentada en el bordillo de la fuente, la chica se gira para ver el reflejo de su acompañante en el agua, pues no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos, de lo nerviosa que está.

Draco, que parece encontrarse en la misma situación de nervios que la chica, cierra un momento los ojos y cogiendo aire, decide contarle la verdad.

Des de detrás estante, el chico se acerca un poco mas a  Hermione y con voz profunda le dice a la oreja:

- Querida Hermione, se que te sorprenderá recibir esta carta, la verdad es que yo mismo me asombro de estar escribiéndola. Unos meses antes, ni se me habría ocurrido escribirte estas palabras, tú, mi enemiga.....

Al oír aquellas palabras Hermione recuerda la primera vez que leyó la carta, cuando sintió ese mismo sentimiento.

         -Pero a veces el odio puede transformarse en amor- prosigue el chico sin cambiar su tono de voz- y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mi. Mis motivos son suficientes para escribir estas líneas, aunque tengo miedo de que mi padre se entere de la existencia de esta carta. Sin duda, seria una traición hacia él, traición por la cual ambos podríamos perder la vida...

Sin embargo, no pienso esconder mis sentimientos por toda la eternidad, así que poniendo por testigo a la hermosa luna que se extiende en los cielos- Hermione, que sabe perfectamente las palabras que vienen a continuación, se da la vuelta quedándose de cara al chico, quien finalmente se ha quitado la máscara, quedando su rostro al completo- te escribo TE AMO

Hermione no puede contener las lagrimas de la emoción. Por fin el misterio ha quedado resuelto. Los dos jóvenes se acercan cada vez mas el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente sus labios se buscan mutuamente y se encuentran en un largo y apasionado beso.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes sospecha es que, alguien desde detrás de una columna los observa con lagrimas en los ojos. Alguien, que no esta dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y que moverá cielo y tierra para que Hermione sea finalmente suya......

NDA: Weno, eso es todo. ¿Qué os a parecido? Reconozco que este capitulo me ha quedado un poco flojo, pero es que como sabéis la inspiración no siempre viene en el mismo momento.

En cuanto a la actitud de Draco, bueno digamos simplemente que se ha enamorado. Y el amor le hace decir cosas mas románticas que de costumbre.... Wood por el contrario, es mas timido y reservado y no suele lanzarse en cuanto tiene la oportunidad, es por ese motivo que pierde a Hermione.

Bueno nada mas, espero que os haya gustado. No os olvidéis de dejar reviews, ya sabéis que son muy importantes para mi y que siempre los leo todos


	5. Despues de la calmallegan los problemas

------------.--------------.-------------.------------.--------------.-------------.****

Los primeros rayos del sol travesaron los enormes ventanales de la habitación de las chicas de Griffindor. Hermione abrió lentamente los ojos al recibir aquella luz tan intensa. Sus compañeras todavía no habían despertado, así que supuso que todavía era temprano. Hermione notó algo extraño en su mano, así que la abrió. En ella, había una preciosa cinta de color blanco, de tacto muy agradable.

- Así que no ha sido ningún sueño- dijo la chica en voz baja, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Hermione contempló la hermosa cinta, mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Sin duda, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. Todavía recordaba los dulces labios de Draco sobre los suyos, su aroma, sus azules ojos mirándola penetrantemente. Hermione suspiró profundamente.

La chica recordaba cada instante de la noche anterior. Como Draco se le había declarado, como la había besado, y como, después de estar mucho rato abrazados se había despedido de ella con un tierno beso, y le había dado la cinta....

Hermione se levantó sin hacer ruido, y sacó su diario de debajo su cama, lo abrió y con una pluma escribió en la última página escrita:

Por fin el secreto ha sido resuelto.

Es Draco Malfoy

La chica se sonrojó al escribir el nombre del muchacho. Entonces cogió la cinta de color blanco y la metió dentro del diario, en esa misma página. Le habría gustado llevar puesta la cinta, como las demás chicas, pero conocía a Harry y Ron y sabía que no le dejarían de hacerle preguntas si la vieran con la cinta, que si ¿quién te la ha regalado? ¿dónde estuviste anoche después del baile?, etc. Además no quería correr el riego de que supiesen quien se la había regalado, aún siendo sus mejores amigos. Amaba con toda el alma a Draco, pero sabía que corría un grabe peligro si su padre se enteraba de su amor. Así que guardó la cinta dentro del diario. Allí estaría segura.

Hermione observó sus compañeras todavía dormidas. Debían estar agotadas por la noche anterior. Hermione también lo estaba, pero tenia ganes de empezar las clases y volver a ver a Draco.

La chica se vistió y bajó las escaleras que dirigían al Gran Comedor.

(mas tarde, a media mañana)

Hermione caminaba por el patio con los libros apretados contra el pecho. La verdad es que resultaba muy duro, tener que disimular en cada instante. Draco se sentaba a su lado y sin embargo solamente podían intercambiar miradas. Hermione envidiaba las demás chicas de su clase. Muchas al igual que ella habían descubierto el amor la noche anterior y no hacían mas que demostrarlo delante de toda la clase.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. La chica se dirigía con paso ligero hacia la siguiente clase, cuando de repente se cruzó con sus amigos Harry y Ron.

- Anda, por fin apareces!!!

- Hola Ron, Harry- dijo sonriéndoles

- ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? No te vimos casi en toda la noche-

Hermione sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué excusa les iba a dar?

- Es verdad- dijo Harry con insistencia- des de que aquel chico te pidió para bailar que ya no te vimos mas

- Ya...veréis es que....- Hermione buscaba sin cesar cualquier excusa que contar a sus amigos, había estado pensando en eso toda la mañana sin embargo no se le había ocurrido ninguna. Hermione se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, cuando justo en ése momento vio a Malfoy que se acercaba con paso ligero hacia donde ellos estaban

- Mirad, la razón por la que anoche no me visteis fue....- dijo la chica, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy que se acercaba cada vez mas

- Fue, porque se le rompió un tacón del zapato y como no pudo arreglarlo, prefirió quedarse en su habitación- dijo una profunda voz desde detrás Harry y Ron

- Malfoy.....- susurró Ron disimulando una mueca

- Y ahora que ya sabéis lo que ocurrió, ¿me haríais el favor de prestarme a Hermione unos minutos?- continuó el chico de rubio pelo sin dejar de mirar a Hermione- necesito que me explique algo sobre el examen de MacGonogall

Los dos chicos miraron primero a Hermione, que sin inmutarse les asintió con la cabeza a sus interrogativas miradas. Luego, se giraron rápidamente para no ver el rostro de Malfoy, y se fueron por donde habían venido.

- Bonita excusa- dijo Hermione mientras continuaba su camino dejando atrás a Draco

- Espera, ven conmigo- decía el chico mientras intentaba alcanzarla- tengo que decirte algo importante

Hermione se detuvo en seco y miró a los ojos del Slytherin. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo

- ¿Algo mas importante que lo que me dijiste ayer?

Draco se ruborizó al ver el lindo rostro de la chica. Motivado por un impulso cogió a la chica en brazos y se la llevó hacia un pequeño patio que había detrás del invernadero de la Sra. Prof. (NDA: como no se me ocurría, donde podía haber un patio desértico, me he inventado un sitio)

- Oye...para..suéltame-

Draco, conocía ése lugar pues antes de inscribirse en la escuela de Hogwarts, acompañó a su padre a una "reunión de negocios" con Dumbeldore, quien siempre prudente, les condujo hacia un pequeño patio rodeado de árboles y un pequeño lago, donde prometió que no les oiría nadie, pues estaba medio abandonado.

- Te bajaré si me das un beso- dijo el chico mientras sonreía pícaramente

Hermione se sonrojó.

- Anda..no seas chantajista y bájame por favor

El chico no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se limitó a mirar a los ojos de Hermione como si la quisiera hipnotizar. Su rostro se había puesto serio de golpe.

Hermione sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos. Entonces los dos se fundieron en un largo beso. Cuando al cabo de unos minutos sus labios se separaron, Hermione dijo:

- ¿me bajarás ahora?-

- te hubiera bajado de todas formas- dijo el chico sonriendo otra vez, mientras dejaba con cuidado la chica en el suelo

- tendrás morro!!! Entonces devuélveme el beso

- como desee, mi princesa- dijo el chico mientras volvió a besar los labios de Hermione

- tenía tantas ganas de estar a solas contigo....-dijo Malfoy al cabo de un rato- tenerte a mi lado y no poder ni siquiera cogerte de la mano, decirte que te quiero...no sabes la envidia que me dan las otras parejas

- A mi también me dan envidia, pero es por nuestra seguridad que debemos ocultar nuestro amor, tu mismo me lo dijiste anoche

- Tienes razón- dijo Malfoy, mientras se giraba de espaldas a Hermione y se colocaba bien la túnica. Aunque le doliese tenía que aceptarlo, no podía enfrentarse a su padre, prefería ser un cobarde que ser un desgraciado toda su vida.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos observándole. Incluso de espaldas, estaba guapo. La capa negra le caía por los anchos hombros hasta llegar casi en el suelo, y su rubio pelo se movía al son del viento. La chica, se levantó del suelo y avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar hacia donde estaba él, y lo rodeó con los brazos en la cintura. El chico no dijo nada. No quería interrumpir los pocos momentos de felicidad que compartía con Hermione.

Los días iban pasando, y los encuentros cada vez eran mas constantes. Durante el día, intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, cuando se encontraban por los pasillos o durante las clases. En cambio, por la noche, a altas horas de la madrugada cuando todo el mundo dormía, ellos se encontraban en el lugar de siempre, y restaban abrazados hasta que el sueño podía mas que ellos. Hasta que una noche, los problemas empezaron a surgir...

- ¿qué te pasa, cariño?- le susurró Draco al oído- hoy te encuentro un poco distante

Hermione miró los azules ojos del chico. Luego bajó la mirada al suelo

- es por el examen de esta mañana- susurró flojito

- entiendo, así que era por eso que hoy estabas mas abstente

La chica asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que suspiró profundamente.

- venga no te preocupes- dijo Draco intentando animarla- no será la primera vez que suspendes, verdad?

Hermione no contestó.

- Oh, si?- dijo Draco sorprendido, aguantándose una pequeña sonrisa- sabía que eras lista pero no hasta ese punto...-susurró flojito

Hermione recordaba como se había sentido esa mañana, cuando la profesora McGonogall la había llamado a su despacho, y le había entregado el examen suspenso. La chica había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, repitiéndose a si misma, que era algo normal...algo que sucedía...Además McGonogall no había estado dura con ella, simplemente se había mostrado sorprendida, buscando una explicación que hubiera provocado aquel hecho. Sin embargo, Hermione no le había dado respuesta alguna, simplemente le había dicho con voz temblorosa: "no volverá a pasar". Con los ojos medio llorosos y con el examen en la mano, la chica había salido del despacho de la profesora sin decir ni una palabra mas.

- No se que me ha podido pasar, de verdad que no lo sé- dijo la chica al recordar la escena- es que además no es solo éste examen, en otras asignaturas mis notas han bajado mucho...

- Bueno tranquila- dijo Malfoy abrazándola- tampoco no te obsesiones, seguro que en el próximo examen sacas la mejor nota de toda la clase

- Tu crees??- respondió ella arqueando una ceja-

- Claro que sí- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hermione abrazó su chico. Deseaba con toda su alma, que lo que le había dicho Draco fuera verdad. Hermione siempre había sacado las mejores notas de la escuela, y no solo lo hacía para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella, sino porqué además se demostraba a ella misma que era capaz de afrontar retos difíciles (NDA: si sacar buena nota en un examen, no es un reto difícil....que lo va a ser?? �U). Pero Draco tenía razón, tenía que esforzarse en el próximo examen para sacar buena nota y compensar el suspenso, a pesar de que el trimestre estaba a punto de terminar...¿había tiempo suficiente para remontar la nota?

(unas semanas mas tarde)

Habían pasado ya unos días, y Hermione continuaba haciendo todo lo posible para sacar buenas notas. Pronto tendría el siguiente examen, y no pensaba sacar los mismos resultados que el examen anterior.

Hermione no precia la misma, tenía los ojos cansados, tristes. Por mas que se esforzaba sus notas no subían. Además estaba exhausta de tanto estudiar, muchas noches se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, estudiando con un libro en la mano, por los pasillos u en los descansos....siempre tenía la nariz en los libros. Draco estaba preocupado, temía por la salud de la chica, sabía por experiencia que tanto esfuerzo no era bueno.

El día del examen se acercaba, y Hermione estaba cada vez peor. Harry y Ron, también estaban preocupados por la salud de la chica, pues no les gustaba verla tan deprimida y cansada.

(En el gran comedor)

- Hermione, quieres hacer el favor de dejar el libro de una vez y de comer algo!!!- le regañaba Harry a la chica

- Ya voy...-dijo ella sin desviar la mirada del libro

- No "ya va", no! Ya!!!- dijo Harry cada vez mas enfadado, mientras cerraba el libro que Hermione tenía en las manos de golpe

- Harry!!

- Lo hacemos por tu bien, Hermione- intervino el pelirrojo amigo- por mucho que estudies si tu estado físico no es bueno, no ganarás nada

- O.O a veces me sorprende....- dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos

Hermione, decidió hacer un esfuerzo y cogió un trozo de pan.

- Así me gusta - - dijo Harry

(el dia del examen)

Hermione no podía mas, estaba realmente agotada. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que ya no recordaba la mayoría de ellas. Aún así, Hermione tenía ganas de hacer el examen y quitárselo de la cabeza.

Pese al mal aspecto que tenía, la chica se dirigía con paso firme y con la cabeza bien alta hacia la clase donde tendría lugar el examen.

- Tranquila, ya verás como lo harás muy bien- le dijo una voz des de detrás suyo

Hermione, se giró. Draco le sonreía, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

A la chica le gustaba que hubiera cogido ese sitio, se sentía mas segura si lo tenía cerca, y eso le daba confianza. Hermione terminó de poner bien las mesas, para poder empezar así el examen.

Hermione, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no recordaba casi nada, y estaba muy cansada. Además la prof McGonogall no llegaba, ella que siempre era puntual...

De repente se abrió la puerta de golpe, y apreció el prof. Snape.

- Bien, queridos alumnos las prof. McGonogall ha tenido un contratiempo de última hora, y no podrá venir a haceros el examen. Por eso, me ha confiado a mi el puesto de prof. sustituto.

O.O ¡Oh, no!! Pensó Hermione, el prof. Snape nooooooo!!!!!

Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento, ese examen no lo olvidaría en todo su vida. La chica temía que íba a ser el peor examen de toda su vida.

------------.--------------.-------------.------------.--------------.-------------.---------------.--------------.-------------.------------.--------------.

NDA: Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. 5 ¿qué os ha parecido?

Bueno, también quería aprovechar esta ocasión para pediros perdon por el inmenso retraso de la actualización de este fic. Ya sé que es mala excusa, pero es la verdad, tengo mucho lió con el insti (es q hago 2º año de un modulo) y hay trabajo que hacer, y bueno luego también tengo en proyecto otros fics y bueno...en este me ha había quedado un poco en blanco.

Bueno, nada mas. Bsukis a everybody!!!!! -

Dejas, reviews porfiiii!!!!! :)


End file.
